


Selfish

by Das_Hazel (mikuridaigo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cadets, Confessions, Fluff, Galaxy Garrison, Jealously, M/M, Pre-Keberos, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/Das_Hazel
Summary: Lance was selfish, falling in love with two people already in a relationship. But he's a good friend, he'll support them no matter what. But things aren't always as they seem.Written forShi





	Selfish

Lance was annoyed. It’s the third time Hunk glanced in Kogane’s direction, and then quickly turned his head to his paper. Kogane wasn’t doing anything, just staring out the window while tapping his pencil on his notebook. They’re in the middle of a lecture, and fly-boy was daydreaming while his best friend kept staring at him. What got Hunk so fixated on him anyway? The back of his head wasn’t even that interesting, because who the heck still had a mullet in this century?

“McClain!”

Lance shot up from his seat, chest out and hands to his side. “Y-yes sir?”

Professor Wright sighed, pushing up his glasses. “Mind solving the last part of the equation?” He asked, talking slower since he had to repeat the question. On the board was an almost completed formula, he just had to solve the final part except he wasn’t listening earlier so he wasn’t sure where the numbers came from in the first place.

“Ah...uh…” Lance peered over to Hunk, his usual scapegoat, who just apologetically shrugged. Then he turned to Leifsdottir, who was mouthing something except he couldn’t read lips. “Milty-core--fifty-four!”

His classmates snickered at his answer, all saved for Kogane who just raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to the window. Lance face went red as he sat down.

“Kogane?” Professor Wright asked.

“Ninety four point eight sir.”

“Very good.”

Lance rolled his eyes. Of course Kogane got that right. He always got everything right. And Hunk was staring at him again!

* * *

“Dude, what’s with you?” Lance asked during dinner. Hunk’s gaze followed Kogane, who took his tray and left the mess hall, probably to eat alone like the loner he was. 

“What?” Hunk asked the second Kogane was out of site.

“The staring. Why do you care about mullet?” A light pink blush formed on Hunk’s face, one that Lance has seen only a few times on his friend, and one of many Lance caught himself with when Hunk was shirtless in their room. “ _Dude_ , seriously? Mullet?!”

“Shh!” Hunk reached over the table and put his giant hand on his mouth. “Everyone will hear!”

Hunk pulled back when Lance licked the palm of his hand, much to Hunk’s displeasure. Classmates nearby gave them so much as a raised eyebrow before going back to their own conversations.

“So really? Mullet of all people?”

Hunk shrunk into his shoulders and buried his hands in his face. With a long groan he peeked between his fingers and shot Lance a guilty look. It made Lance slump in his seat too.

“I know you hate him…”

God, Hunk's voice just spilled sorrow, like he just committed the worst crime possible. Lance sighed, leaning forward to take Hunk’s hand out of his face and on the table. “I don’t... _hate_ him.” Lance tried to clarify. “He’s just...annoying.”

Hunk chuckled, the blush on his face still present. “So, it’s okay that I’m crushing on him?”

“Dude, I can’t control who you like. I mean, maybe I’d judge harder if it was Griffin.”

Hunk laughed at that. “Oh god no, I can’t like that stuck up snob.”

Good, Lance thought, because that guy was another level of annoying. Kogane at least kept to himself but Griffin was the guy who reminded their professor to collect the homework. “So… you going to say something to him?”

Hunk shrugged. “I don’t know. He doesn’t really talk to anyone. I doubt he’d like me back anyway.”

“Dude… don’t say that.”

“What, it’s true. I mean you remember what happened with Caleb.”

Oh he does. That two faced bastard accepted Hunk’s confession, then less than twenty four hours later was sucking face with an older cadet, and laughed when Hunk caught them.

“Well I doubt mullet is like Caleb.” Lance tried to reassure, without any evidence as the two never talked.

“I’ll get over it.” Hunk said. “It’s just a dumb crush.”

Lance pouted, but let Hunk change the subject. He always promised that he’d be Hunk’s wingman, but Hunk never asked him to do so. If he didn’t want to pursue mullet, he’d have to respect that.

* * *

But for the next week, Lance swore it got worse.

They only had three classes with Kogane, but in each one Hunk’s attention was to him, and not his notes or the teacher. Which, granted, Lance barely paid attention in class too, but Hunk’s notes helped him for his tests!

It wasn’t until Professor Iverson called on Hunk, who was still oogling Kogane, and got a marker to his face for not answering, was when Lance brought it up again. But not with Hunk.

* * *

“Hey Mullet.”

Kogane must not have heard him because he turned the corner and kept walking. Lance caught up and called again. “Mullet! Kogane!”

Kogane finally stopped in his tracks and lazily turned his head. His hands were shoved in his pocket, but his stance was straight and tall while his eyes showed boredom. God, maybe his attitude was almost on Griffin’s level.

“What?”

Lance was staring. He shook his head, telling himself to pull it together. “Do you know Hunk Garrett?”

Finally Kogane turned around to give him full attention. And okay, _maybe_ Lance could see what Hunk means by finding him attractive. Despite his constant scowl, he was lean, with fair skin and purple eyes, but his face was still rounded, so he had this cute face paired with his luscious hair. Damn. What was his shampoo regimen?

“Garrett? Yeah the guy who threw up in the simulator.”

And that trance of Kogane’s beauty disappeared. Why did everyone hold that over Hunk’s head?! “Yeah, him. He’s more than the guy who threw up in class, you know.”

“No, I don’t.” Kogane deadpanned.

Lance huffed, taking a deep breath to think about what he needed to say next, and not what he wanted. “Look, Hunk likes… would _like_ to get to know you.”

A beat passed. “Why?”  

_Because you’re handsome despite your feral attitude_. “He finds you cool, or something.” Lance mumbled. “He’s shy though so maybe you can, I don’t know, approach him first?”

Finally he got another reaction than boredom, though Kogane showed skepticism in Lance’s words, as if he’s waiting for Lance to say he’s being pranked.

“Whatever.” And with that, Kogane turned and continued to walk away.

“What?! Dude!” Kogane picked up his pace, walking faster until he reached his room. Kogane closed the door just as Lance caught up to him. “Seriously?!”

Another cadet walking down the hall stared at him before walking out of sight. Lance just sighed, ruffling his own hair, and then just made his way to his own room.

Well, can’t say he didn’t try.

* * *

A few days pass with the same pattern. Class, placing third in the simulator, Hunk making lovey dovey eyes at Kogane, and Kogane ignoring them. Actually, if there was a change Lance felt Kogane was ignoring them specifically. He was the last one in and first one out of class, never in the mess hall anymore, and even went as far as to ditch class when the three of them were paired for the simulator.

He wasn’t sure if Hunk noticed but Lance felt guilty. If he just hadn’t tried to be a good bro to Hunk, Kogane wouldn’t go out of his way to avoid them like the plague. Maybe he’ll try and catch him and apologize, or try and get Hunk to crush on someone else. Leifsdottir seemed more like his type since the two were computer science nerds.

Later on the fourth day of Kogane’s disappearance act, Lance was heading to the library, first to finish his paper, but to also plan ahead for Hunk’s love life. He managed to talk to Lily, a girl in their history class, to possibly go out with Hunk. She seemed happy with the idea to spend time with him, and Lance found her cute, meaning Hunk would too.

He was searching through the shelves when he heard Hunk’s familiar laugh, low and deep, so he didn’t disturb anyone else studying. Lance followed his voice, wondering who was making him laugh like that when he saw Kogane sitting on the table while Hunk sat on the chair. The two were hunched over a notebook, with Kogane drawing something and Hunk responding with more giggles.

They were sitting very close, to the point that if Lance only took a quick glance, he’d think the two were kissing. Hell, it looked like they were about to kiss.

Lance was at least satisfied the two were finally talking. He was about to go back for his book search when the two slightly turned in his direction. They didn’t notice him, but it was a sight Lance has yet to see.

Kogane was _smiling_. A genuine, full on smile filled with joy, and the one who brought that was Hunk.

Hunk, who shared that same radiance. It’s not that he hasn’t seen this before, because their long nights talking and video gaming in their first year brought them closer together. He knew Hunk, more than anyone else in the Garrison, and Hunk trusted Lance enough to be vulnerable around him.

Apparently, he trusted Kogane with that too.

A strange pit in his stomach formed. He didn’t want to do his essay in the library anymore, so he left before either of them could see him.

* * *

“So, uh, Keith… asked me out.”

Lance, pretending he was reading, turned his head to his roommate. He was lying on his bed, with the book over his face while Hunk sat at his desk, fiddling with a disassembled computer. “Really now?” He asked, feigning surprise.

Hunk twiddled with the hard drive in his hand. “Yeah. I-I was a bit surprised too but he caught me after PT a few days ago, asked if I needed a sparring partner and well… we’re going off base tomorrow night. There’s a small restaurant he seemed excited to go to.

_Excited_ huh? That he’d like to see on Kogane. “That’s awesome. I’m happy for you.”

Hunk exhaled, which made Lance realize he was holding his breath and waiting for Lance’s reaction. “Thanks man. He’s really nice. I think if you two talked, you’d like each other.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Not after that hallway talk, Lance thought.

“Well I mean, I also invited him for lunch tomorrow. I can tell him not to come if you really don’t want him there.”

Lance sighed, letting the book fall on his face. “Dude, no, don’t do that. I’ll be civil tomorrow.” He promised. It was the least he could do, if it made his best friend happy.

”Thanks.” Hunk said with a smiled, one that was usually reserved for Lance, now sharing with Kogane.

Damn, that feeling in his stomach came back. Lance was just going to blame it on the mess hall food.

* * *

Hunk excitedly waved Kogane down, so much so that he was drawing attention from everyone eating.

Kogane had his tray in his hands, standing next to Lieutenant Shirogane who whispered something to him. The two nodded, and Shirogane waved him goodbye as Kogane made his way over. Ugh, of course Kogane had the attention of Lance’s hero. And now, Hunk too.

Keith sat down next to Hunk, close enough that the two would bump elbows if they tried to eat. The gentle smile on Kogane quickly turned stone cold now that he was across Lance. “McClain.”

“Kogane.” Lance shot back with the same monotone voice.

Kogane stabbed his meatloaf and took a bite. So guess that was the end of that conversation.

Hunk shot Lance a look, who in turn just shrugged. Hunk lightly kicked him under the table, and with a groan Lance turned to Kogane. “So, uh, ever play Killbot Phantasm?”

“...huh?”

“You know, on the Mercury Gameflux?”

A second passed, with Lance thinking for a split second that Kogane wasn’t going to reply. “Sorry, no. I never really played video games.”

Damn, what kid didn’t? The Mercury Gameflux was one of the older consoles too, so most kids had them.

“Well, Lance and I have it in our room.” Hunk said. “You should come by if you wanna play?”

Kogane picked at his food. “That sounds fun.”

That seemed to satisfy Hunk, who relaxed and continued to eat.

There was a solid five minutes of verbal silence. Their utensils clanged against their tray while the cafeteria's chatter created some background noise.

A naturally talky person, Lance felt the silence to be unsettling, not just because he knew Kogane didn’t like him, but because Hunk and Keith were clearly laughing and talking the day before. Maybe Lance’s presence really did bother Kogane that much he won’t talk to his boyfriend’s best friend.

Boyfriends? Lance quickly pushed that word out of his brain. They were not boyfriends yet, they were just going on their first date tonight.

“Uh, what about class?” Lance asked, immediately wincing because who actually talked about their class unless? “Professor Wright assignments are brutal.”

Kogane snorted. “Wright is a hack.”

Lance lit up. “Dude, right though? He’s just re-hashing stuff from Professor Holt’s class!”

“And he somehow makes them even more boring.” Keith said, with a small smirk on his face. “If I wanted a physics lesson I’d just sneak into Holt’s class, not listen to this douche.”

“I don’t know,” Hunk interrupted, “I mean this is Professor Wright’s first year teach--” He stopped when he was met with two pairs of angry eyes. “Okay yeah he sucks.”

“Don’t mind him.” Lance said. “He understands math so well, you can give him the shittiest teacher and he’d ace everything.”

Keith glanced at Hunk with a smile. “Well then you can just space out during his lectures, because the clouds are way more interesting than that class.”

Least that explained why Keith was always looking outside the window, and now Lance didn’t blame him. If he caught onto the subject faster, he’d be zoning out too.   

Keith’s communicator pinged. He took a quick glance before suddenly standing up. “Shoot, sorry. That’s my roommate. Ugh he better not be--” He rapidly texted back. “I’ll see you tonight? Front gates?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

Keith gave him a smile, and then turned to Lance. His voice softened just so slightly. “Nice talking to you too, McClain.”

Lance blinked. “Ah, uh, you too Kogane.”

With a nod Keith practically runs out of the mess hall, which only made Lance curious to what his roommate possibly said or did to make him leave this fast.

“See, told you that you two would get along.”

Lance flicked his mash potato onto Hunk’s tray. “Yeah, well, whatever. He’s quiet. Can’t believe he hasn’t played a video game ever.”

“Then we’ll invite him on our next free weekend, yeah?”

Lance shrugged, not completely opposed now knowing that Kogane can talk without venom dripping from his teeth. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

* * *

Their date went well.

At least from what Lance could tell. Hunk came into their room way past curfew, something he would never do considering the disciplinary action if caught. But he came in laughing, face flushed, sweat dripping from his forehead, and high on happiness.

Lance pretended to be groggy when Hunk turned on the lights, and Hunk apologized, turning them off as he got ready for bed. But he saw what he needed to see-- his best friend so gleeful with someone he despised.

* * *

Despised was a harsh word.

It’s just Kogane was such a show off, breaking records in the simulators and exams, catching the attention of all their teachers and his hero, Takashi Shirogane. No matter how much Lance worked, no matter how many hours he spent in the simulator or burying his face in a book, he always came second.

Or third, because damn Griffin took second.

But Kogane did it with no effort, and he didn’t care. He didn’t care he was top of the class, that Shirogane wanted to be his mentor, and he may be chosen for the second Keberos mission once he graduates. Meanwhile, Lance and everyone else was stuck on Earth, and if lucky maybe leave their atmosphere.

So it was mostly jealousy, because he was doing everything he could to get to Kogane’s level but failing.

Plus, Kogane looked so good flying.

That scowl on his face, for the 20 minutes he was up there, disappeared, and instead he looked _free_. No care in the world, just him and the sky, like they belonged together. That was his natural element, soaring with the stars.

It’s no wonder why Hunk fell for that. He looked beautiful up there, a beauty Lance will never achieve for himself, or have.

Because Hunk has him now. Keith seduced his best friend of three years, and now the two were heading for the stars without him.  

* * *

Lance fell in love with Hunk in their second year.

There was no grand gesture, no kiss or proclamation of any sort. Just one day Hunk came back to their room, sneaking in extra mac and cheese from the mess hall, and it all became clear. Hunk, the guy who put up with his antics, who made him laugh during tough nights of studying or when he missed his family, the only one who really clicked with him since joining the Garrison, became the love of his life.

So of course he couldn’t ruin that friendship, especially when the decided to become roommates their second year. If Hunk didn’t like him back, he couldn’t go through the rest of his career with his best friend hating him. So he kept quiet.

Keith, his envy, or admiration, hell he’s willing to say a _crush_ because that boy is hot, has now taken his best friend.

God. He fell for two people and they go off without him. He guessed that was karma for falling for them in the first place.

* * *

Anyone else would find their new founding relationship cute. Both were very shy to show PDA but were always around each other. They’re walking each other to class, sitting close at lunch and dinner, and steal quick glances at each other during lessons. They’re the picture definition of young, stupid love, because they don’t want to spend time apart.

Which made things awkward for Lance, who was somehow always third wheeling. They'd join him for lunch, wait for Lance to get ready to walk to class, and if they do go out of base for dinner they always bring him dessert.

Most roommates would be happy for the free food treatment. But being in love with both of them made that feeling much more complicated. He was happy for them, and yet he wanted to run whenever Hunk leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Lance was still pining around their three month anniversary when Keith came into their room, his bag on his shoulder and an irritated pout.

“So my roommate got a girlfriend.”

Hunk winced. “Oh shoot, do you need a place to stay?”

“If you don’t mind.” Keith murmured.

Hunk looked to Lance, who just sighed because what was he going to do, let Hunk’s boyfriend sleep in the common room? Lance gave them his best smile. “Come on, we have extra pillows.”

“No, you can’t take the floor.” Hunk said, moving out of his bed, “Here, I got it.”

“But it’s your room.” Keith said.

“Why don’t you two share the bed.” Lance blurted, and then immediately regretted that when the two turned a bright red. “S-sorry! Shit you guys haven’t… right how could-- Keith take my bed I’m good with the floor!”

Keith shook his head. “No, no! I-I don’t mind the floor.”

“But I do.” Hunk said.

Ugh, they were just going to go around in circles at this point! He doesn’t want Keith to take the floor either, and if the two weren’t exactly ready yet to get too snug under the covers…

“I got it!” Lance said, sitting up from his desk. “Hunk, throw your mattress on the floor.”

“Uh, what?” The two asked.

“Come on!” Lance pulled his own mattress off and threw it down. Hunk and Keith gave each other a shrug and followed.

By having their beds bunked, they had more floor space in their room. They have a small table where a monitor and Mercury Gameflux sat, just across from Hunk’s bottom bunk, that way if they had friends over they could sit on the floor or Hunk’s lower bunk with just enough elbow room for everyone.

Lance pushed the TV and Gameflux to his desk, and then pushed the two mattresses together. It covered just about all of their floor.

Lance then took his blankets and pillows, dropping them down, on their mattresses, and then taking extras from the closet to add to the pile. “Ta-da! Mattress fort! Well, not a fort, but with our mattress combined it is bigger!”

“Huh,” Hunk said, rubbing the back of his neck. “That does work. Keith, are you okay with this?”

“I mean… least none of us won’t be on the hard floor?”

The two were still flushed red with the idea of sharing such an intimate space together. Honestly, Lance would be ecstatic if he had that opportunity with a significant other! But he has yet to even see the two kiss each other on the _lips_.

“Alright, I’ll be in the middle!” Lance declared. “That way there’s no awkward touching, got it?”

Finally, the two seemed like they were able to breathe. Now that they had that settled, Lance went back to his textbook. “Come on, let’s do a study party on the bed.” He insisted.

Hunk and Keith shuffle around each other awkwardly before they finally fall on the mattresses too, with Lance in the middle, and Hunk and Keith on each of his sides.

Every once in a while the mattress would shift with movement, first coming from Hunk, moving from sitting up to on his stomach, or Keith, who shifted around Lance till he was next to Hunk.

By the time Lance finished his reading, Hunk and Keith were snuggled together, with Keith’s head on Hunk’s shoulder as he typed on his laptop, while Hunk concentrated on some device he’s putting back together.

It felt weird, seeing Keith in his spot. Hunk was soft and comfortable, and Lance usually laid on his shoulder if they were watching a movie or if he fell asleep in a hall lecture. He’s sure Keith would probably get angry if Lance did that to his boyfriend, and maybe Hunk wouldn’t want Lance that close to him anymore.

God, Lance was selfish. Inserting himself into their relationship when they’re happy--he’s a horrible friend.

Keith stomach grumbled loud, earning a chuckle from Hunk. “Hungry again?”

Keith held his stomach. “Ugh, I guess. I don’t know, the portions at dinner aren’t enough anymore.”

“I can go get us something from the kitchen.” Hunk said.

“Really?” Lance asked, skeptical, because usually Hunk would try to sneak into the kitchen during base hours. The things he’d do for Keith…

“Yeah, it’s Meredith working tonight so she’ll let me in. Want anything in particular?”

Keith shrugged. “Anything filling I guess, I’m not picky.”

Hunk nodded with a smile. “Lance?”

“O-oh,” Lance paused for a moment, “I mean, something sweet, but I’m not too hungry.”

“Sounds good, give me like twenty minutes!” Hunk declared as he left the room.

The second their door closed, silence falls upon Lance and Keith, one for Lance that felt awkward, but not so much Keith, who laid down in Hunk’s spot and continued reading.

It occurred to Lance that since the day in the hallway, the two were never alone together, always having Hunk as their buffer. Besides their grudge against Professor Wright and their majors,there was nothing else they had in common.

Lance glanced over at Keith, who in turned met his gaze before the two turned away. If it wasn’t embarrassing before it is now.

“Okay, I can’t study.” Keith declared, shutting off his laptop. “You said you had a Mercury Flux?”

“Yeah,” Lance said as he set his reading aside. “Wanna play something?”

“Sure, not like I can retain anything else anymore.”

Keith re-positioned himself so that his back was resting on Hunk’s lower bunk, taking the pillows on the floor as extra cushioning.

Lance scrolled through his and Hunk’s shared box of games, trying to figure out what was easy enough for Keith to learn with before deciding on a classic mario game. “Ready to race me, Kogane?”

A smirk appeared on Keith’s face as he held his hand out for the controller. “You’re on McClain.”

He should have expected Keith to pick the game up so quickly--it’s a _racing_ game, and Keith was brutal.

Besides his amazing flight scores, Keith was rumored to be able to hotwire cars and motorcycles and take them out for joyrides. Whether or not that's true, Keith was just a natural with anything that came to driving, video games included.

The two rapidly press buttons on their controllers, jerking their arms and elbows as if it help their pixel car drive faster. Lance apologized when he accidentally elbowed Keith’s shoulder, who in turned playfully shoved him. They turned to each other and laughed.

Keith blocked Lance’s view by sitting right in front of him, and then pressing back so that Lance’s hands were trapped between his chest and Keith’s back. “Cheater!”

“I’m strategizing!” Keith laughed as he raced through the finish line, giving him the victory. “Yes!”

A knock on the wall warned how loud they were being, and Lance learned that if they do it again, their neighbor was going to call the RA. Keith covered his mouth and turned to Lance. Lance hoped his face wasn’t red, because Keith’s shampoo smelled amazing, and his body was close enough he could be practically sitting in his lap. “Oops.” He giggled. “But I won.”

Lance comically pouted. “Rematch, but we’re playing a new game instead.” He said, sightly pushing Keith away so he can get Phantom Killbot instead.

“Hey Lance…?”

“Hm?”

“You’re...okay that Hunk and I are dating, right?”

Lance just barely popped the game case open when he turned back to Keith, who pulled his knees to his chest and looked away.

“Ah… I mean, yeah of course?” Lance said. “You make him happy, and I don’t control his love life. Why?”

Keith shrugged. “Nothing. I just know you two are best friends is all. I didn’t want it to seem like I’m taking him away.”

Lance’s shoulders slump. It’s the first time he’s seen Keith look insecure. He crawled back to Keith, sitting close to him and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “You’re not taking him away.” He lied. “Honestly, you guys drag me into most of your lunch dates anyway. I feel like I’m intruding on you two.”

“You’re not.” Keith said. “We like having you around.”

_We_. Only a few months of dating and the two have become one until. Hunk and Keith like to hang out with Lance. Hunk and Keith wait for Lance after class. Hunk and Keith do everything together, and for some reason ask Lance to join them.

“But why?” Lance had to ask. “I’m not like, the awkward third wheel?”

“Of course not.” Keith said. “Even when you’re not with us Hunk talks about what you two did, and it makes us miss you.” Keith moved out from under Lance, but then gently took Lance’s face to make them face each other. They were so close, just centimeters apart, and Lance could see how _purple_ Keith’s eyes were. They were beautiful. “Lance… this might sound strange but…”

“Hey! I was able to snatch us some pot pie and--”

Lance pushed Keith back, a little too harshly as he falls back down on the mattresses. “Ugh, hey!”

The door behind Hunk closed, as his best friend stood there with three pot pies for them. “Hey, what’s going on?”

Lance’s heart clenched. He glanced between Keith, who looked annoyed, and Hunk who seemed genuinely confused. Did Hunk not realize what almost happened?

Lance was about to kiss his best friend’s boyfriend. Lance still dreamt of kissing Hunk while he was dating Keith. He was selfish, wanting both when the two only needed each other.

“I-I’m not feeling well.” Lance said, picking up his shoes. “I’m sleeping in the nurse’s tonight.”

“What?” Hunk asked. “Lance what--”

He didn't want to open his mouth again, not if it meant he was going to spill his feelings for the two of them. Instead he brushed past Hunk, and once he was out the door, ran to the infirmary before either of them could catch him.

Once he was there, it was easy to claim stomach pains, because he was physically hurting. He looked paled enough that the nurse allowed him to stay for night, and when he was finally alone, Lance curled into a ball, begging for the guilty feelings for Hunk and Keith to finally fade.

* * *

Ignoring them was harder. They had three classes together including the flight simulators where for the next session, Lance and Hunk were on the same team again. And it hurt, to turn his head away from them during class, to be the last one in and first one out so that they can’t wait for him, and at night, Lance came into the room as late as possible, choosing the library to study before sleeping just as Hunk was already in bed.

It’s the third day of avoiding them when Lance realized his group of friends was very, very small. Jenny Shabon and her clique was fun, and he found that he and Nadia Rizavi, from Hunk’s engineering class, have a lot in common, but no one knew him as intimately as Hunk. Hell, Keith didn’t know him as intimately as Hunk, and yet Lance had more fun with Keith than Jenny’s group of friends.

In his old school, Lance was surrounded by people, and at home, he had his siblings. People were a constant in his life.

So now, everything just felt cold.

* * *

About a week after the sleepover incident, Professor Wright decided to switch up their lesson by giving everyone a set of problems, and have them pair up to solve them. Of course, he _chose_ their partners because otherwise, Lance would have asked Leifsdottir, Hunk and Keith would have been together.

“Kogane and McClain.” Wright said, and it only fueled Lance’s hatred of the guy more.

Before Lance could get up, Keith pulled his chair over to his desk. He noticed how Keith stole a quick glance from Hunk, who was also looking at both of them.

“So, which formula do we use?” Lance said, hoping to distract Keith enough. “I think we’re just trying to find the g-force, right?”

“Why are you avoiding us?”

Well, he should have seen that coming. Now Lance thought Wright put them together on purpose. “Where’s your calculator, I can’t do this in my head.”

“Hunk told me you try and come into your room just before he goes to bed.” Keith continued. “Why? What did we do?”

“What did-- you guys didn’t do anything.” Lance hissed. “Shut up and help me.”

Grumbling, Keith took Lance’s paper and quickly solved the equation. Before Lance could tell Wright that they finished, Keith placed the sheet on his lap, and replaced it with a blank sheet of paper, to instead make it look like they were slacking. “Then why are you hurting Hunk? He’s your best friend.”

Lance’s face heated with anger. “Fuck you Kogane.”

Wright looked up from his desk, so Lance pretended to write down their work, and Wright ignored them.

“I’m protecting him. You too.” Lance said.

“ _From what?_ ”

_From me,_ Lance thought. “Just. Look once midterms are up I’ll be back to normal, and I’ll apologize to Hunk.”

“No.” Keith said. “We’re going to talk about this, after class.”

“I have study group--”

“So ditch.” Lance rolled his eyes, his pencil scratching harshly on the paper when Keith put his hand over his, stopping him. “Lance? Please? Hunk has something to give you and… after what we say, we hope that we can all still be friends after.”

Fucking hell, they were going to leave him permanently. They wanted to let him down gently, giving him gifts so that their rejection of him wouldn’t be as painful.

Lance felt like he’s given himself a taste of loneliness already, ditching them at every chance possible, ignoring their texts and small talk. Maybe letting them rip the band-aid will give him the chance to finally move on.

“Okay.” Lance whispered. “Fine.”

Keith sighed in relief, looking over Lance’s shoulder to nod at Hunk. Lance doesn’t have to turn around to know Hunk nodded back, and his heart constraint once again.

* * *

As promised, he did wait for them, and allowed Hunk and Keith to escort him back to their room. He walked in the middle of them, with Hunk twiddling his fingers nervously while Keith had his hands shoved into his pockets.

Hunk punched in the code to their room with Lance stepping in first. He plopped down on his desk. “Well, what?”

There must have been some telepathic bond between the two, because it’s just a bunch of hand gestures between them when Lance grew irritated. “Okay, well this was a lot of fun.” Lance said. “But I promised Rizavi that I’d join her study session so--”

“Hunk made you flan!” Keith blurted. “Hunk go get it.”

“R-right!” Hunk went over to their mini refrigerator, pulling out a container filled with caramel covered flan. “Meredith let me use the kitchen the other night, and since you said a lot of the desserts around town suck I thought I’d try to make it?” Hunk shoved the contain and a plastic spoon in Lance’s lap, silently begging him to try it.

Raising his eyebrow, Lance opened the container, and the smell of burnt sugar wafted in the air, reminding him of home. He took a small bite, his mouth bursting with the familiar flavors of his mother’s kitchen. “Holy shit. This is delicious.”

Hunk smiled brightly. “I’m glad! It was my first time making it.”

Lance took another bite, savoring the sweet and semi-bitter flavor of the flan just as he remembered why he was there. “Guys…”

“Lance, I...we…” Hunk started, stuttering over his words. He went back to playing with his hands, his eyes uncertain as he tried to look everywhere else except Lance. “We’re sorry. For whatever we did. I..ah, I’m still not sure what it was though so I guess it’s a bad apology, but we want to know, so we can fix it.”

It’s the ‘we’ again, when in reality it was just Lance. They did nothing wrong.

“You can’t.” Lance murmured. “It’s only for something for me to do.”

“Bullshit.” Keith sneered.

Hunk placed a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Keith…”

“Why won’t you let us help you? Obviously it has something to do with us so let us fix it!” Keith huffed, crossing his arms and leered at Lance. “You are mad that we’re together, right?”

“No!” Lance said, except he heard his own voice crack-- and the two immediately knew he was lying. “I’m not _mad.”_

“But you don’t like it.” Hunk clarified as his voice softened. “Lance…”

“I’m not asking you guys to break up.” Lance interrupted before Keith could explode, judging by how angry he was now. “I will never ask that. It’s just that… I…”

Hunk looked to be on the verge of tears, and Keith was getting impatient, ready to become physical if Lance doesn’t answer soon.

He took a deep breath, swallowing a large amount of air and exhaled. It was now or never.

“I-I think. I’m in love with you both.”

Silence fell among them, the quietest type as Lance couldn’t hear the footsteps in the hallway, or the soft music from their neighbor. Lance realized that he wasn’t breathing, and neither were the other two.

In fact, the two just looked _shocked_ , which shouldn’t be a surprise reaction, but they were just standing there, eyes wide and unable to speak. Lance essentially broke them.

“So yeah,” Lance said, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m not mad you’re in a relationship, I’m mad I’m not _with_ you guys, which is utterly selfish and I know you two don’t feel that so… I guess. For the time being I can stay with someone else. I mean I heard Griffin’s roommate moved out so maybe--”

“No!” Hunk and Keith yell.

“Oh god not Griffin.” Keith huffed, rolling his eyes. “But no, you are not moving out.”

“Why not?” Lance questioned. “Isn’t it weird?”

“Dude, not at all.” Hunk said, giving Lance a small smile. “Poly relationships are a thing.”

“I mean, I know _that_.” Lance pouted. “But I didn’t think you two…”

“Would like you back?” Keith finished. “Well, too bad, we do.”

Lance gave them an incredulous stare. “You...what?”

There’s a small blush on their faces. Hunk and Keith exchange glances before turning back to Lance. “We realized, we tried to include you because we like you too Lance.” Hunk explained. “But, I mean you were always chasing after Jenny, and you kept talking about Rizavi, we weren’t sure if you even _liked_ guys.”

Hunk stepped closer to Lance, leaning down so the two were eye leveled. “But we do like you Lance. And… if you’re okay, all three of us can date?”

Without a second thought, Lance threw himself in Hunk’s arms and sobbed. They were dry tears, more so just breaths of relief from their confession. They liked him, they wanted to _date_ him too.

He felt another arm wrap around him, Keith’s familiar scent comforting him as much as Hunk’s hug.

“Holy shit, this isn’t a joke is it?” Lance asked, which just got the other two to laugh.

“No, it’s not.” Hunk reassured. When they pulled away, Hunk leaned forward and gave Lance a quick, chaste kiss. Lance’s head turned to Keith, who also leaned in for a quick kiss.

“Damn, you two suck at this.” Lance said as he brought his fingers to his lips. He felt a tingle and his heart fluttered with happiness.

Keith pouted. “Well sorry that Hunk was my first!”

“Yeah, neither of us had experience Lance!”

Lance couldn’t help but giggle at their flustered expressions. “Then, I guess we should start practicing huh?”

With the way Hunk and Keith’s eyes dilate with excitement he knew their rest of their night was dedicated to catching Lance up in their relationship.

* * *

A few months later, Lance woke up sweaty. He tried to move, but he was between a rock and a hard place, that being pressed between Hunk’s chest and Keith’s stronghold. No matter how much he wiggled, the two tightened around him, Keith groaning that he was disturbed while Hunk kissed the back of his neck.

Well, he could deal with their heat. Lance patted Hunk’s thigh and kissed Keith’s forehead, and they fell back asleep in pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [Shi ](https://twitter.com/sishiroikumo)  
> Thank you so much for the ko-fi and also your patience! Please enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/Das_Hazel) too!


End file.
